Betrayal
by drago123
Summary: A pair of twin, abandoned by parents who is in Vongola. The boy wants revenge to the Vongola... The girl? She is the cloud for the Varia. Got Yaoi but only for some pairings
1. Prologue

_**Hi all… yeah I have nothing to say.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the character and the plot.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A long time ago when Tsuna barely started learning to walk, a pair of twins from the Vongola family was abandoned. They are the direct descendants of Secondo, their names are Rui, Rei. Why are they abandoned? Well you will just have to find out yourself.

The boy, Rei, was sold to the Estraneo Family as a test subject.

The girl, Rui, was given to a couple.

_With Rei…_

"Subject has been able to control the virus well."

"Um… hey don't you think this virus will spread to us?"

"That wouldn't be possible, the only way of injection the virus is by syringe. We have already tested that five years ago."

"Oh talking about five years ago… a woman was a test subject wasn't she? And she was also controlling well."

"Yes she was injected with a highly contagious virus and she couldn't control it but able to live with it."

"Yeah I also heard that she was pregnant right?"

"That is correct but… we have no idea where the child is now… the virus we used now is actually a modified version extracted from her body and we allowed it to multiply… but it seems like this would be our final test."

"Why so?"

"The virus is not capable of reproduction in this version so this is the last shot we have left before we run out of it."

"Ok… let's do it."

The syringe was plunged into Rei as he made a loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SUBJECT UNSTABLE! WE HAVE TO STABLISE HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly Rei stopped moving…

"Oh man… we failed…"

Suddenly, a claw stabbed through the scientist… there stood Rei with his clawed hands absorbing the scientist… he bore a mad smile…

"Soon… _they_ will all pay."

…

…

…

The next day the scientists were found sleeping in the room… no one seemed to remember what happened, only remembering the disappearance of the subject.

.

.

.

_With Rui…_

"VOIIII!"

"Shut Squalo! You're making me sick."

"WHAT THE HELL JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OUR NEW CLOUD GUARDIAN DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STEAL MY SHAMPOO!"

"Well why not they should be used to a lady like me."

_Yes… Rui is the cloud guardian for the Varia after their defeat to the Vongola._

"Shi Shi Shi. Looks like the princess is angry."

"Senpai… can you stop being such a pervert." (Ok here is the thing, the Arcobaleno turned back to their original forms and Mammon went and become an independent assassin for Vongola since he became damn powerful and Fran decided to be the mist.)

"Che!" Rui snarled as she walked away.

"VOIIII! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WOMAN!"

"To do stuff!" Rui said as she went into her room.

_Rei… I will definitely find you…_

_._

_._

_._

_**So how is it? Oh you should see their profile.**_

_**Name: Rei Kuro (Real name Rei Tsuko)**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Appearance: He took the form of a 14 year old as the virus allows him to change. He usually wears a black and interior red hoodie and track pants in combat.**_

_**Abilities: (Something like prototype but I should still type it out) Able to change his arms to weapons such as, claw, sword, hammer, whip, shield. Absorbing human to gain knowledge and ability. Able to spit out human absorbed alive, able to change body shape to disguise as someone. Can release tentacles killing objects and people from his body.**_

_**Well that's all for today!**_


	2. Daily Lives

_**Wow… already gotten a review… thanks! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Only Rei and Rui.**_

* * *

_13 years ago…_

An eight-year-old Rui is crying in bed…

her

"Onii-chan! Why? Why papa and mama being mean to us?"

"Rui… Don't worry maybe their just in a bad mood."

Rei said as he hugged her comforting her.

"Soon we can be happy again."

But tomorrow was not like what Rei predicted.

"I'm home!" Rei said as he entered the house.

"Rui? Where are you?"

"Ah! Rei you're… here." Rei turned around and saw his parents.

"Papa, mama? Where is Rui?"

"Oh! Follow me." His mother said as he followed her thinking that he will meet Rui.

Suddenly a handkerchief was over Rei mouth as he struggled to break free only to turn unconscious.

The last thing he heard was his father saying, "How much you offer?"

* * *

_With Rui_

"Oji-san? Where are you taking me?"

"Rui… listen. Your parents had sold you to us."

Rui's eye widened as she start to tear up. _What? What about Onii-chan? Why mama, papa?_

"W-where is Onii-chan?"

The man looked grim, but have no choice but to tell her.

"Rei… Rei has been sold off to someone else…"

"YOU'RE LYING!" Rui suddenly screamed while crying.

"WHY? WHY? WHY? WHAT DID ONII-CHAN AND I DO? WHY?"

The man hugged Rui trying to calm her down…

_The man later adopted Rui and how did she join the Varia? And how she gains knowledge of the mafia? Those will be a story of another time._

* * *

_Present…_

"What is the status of the Milder Family?" Tsuna asked upon hearing that his allied family have been attacked.

"Decimo-sama the Milder boss was found unconscious but now he is resting at the hospital." A grunt reported.

Tsuna frowned "What actually happened though? Milder Family's security system should be considered as the top in the mafia world."

"Um… well we have been trying to investigate and seems that none of the security was even switch off. Its like someone just entered the room with permission. Also there's something that the Milder boss said…"

Tsuna perked up at this information. "What he said?"

"He said that he could have sworn that he was actually stabbed in the ribs but there was no sign of his injury."

Now that got everyone's attention.

"Wait you mean someone attacked the base can use Sun flames?" Gokudera snarled.

"Kufufu I don't think that would be possible with the sun flame. If he is indeed stabbed in the ribs, he would have died before he even managed to be saved by the sun flames, and pray tell what is their intention of saving him?"

"Well I guess we should start investigating." Tsuna said as he shuddered as he thinks if he should be worried that his mist and cloud looks rather excited...

* * *

_With Rei…_

"Reiiiiiiiii! You promised to go with me to the movies today!" Kai whined.

"Sorry but I have something to do today so maybe next time?" Rei said trying to calm him down.

"Hn… ok but tomorrow I will literally drag you there! So be ready!" Kai shouted as he run down the streets.

Rei said his goodbye as he turned around and walked away.

_Hn… seams like tomorrows date with the Auditory Family going to wait huh? Well lets see… today I should get more information on the Vongola's base. _

Rei thought as he changed his appearance to a little girl.

* * *

"VOIII WOMAN!"

"What sharky?" Rui replied.

"VOIIIII! GO TO THE DASAN FAMILY AND KILL THEIR BOSS! THEY HAVE…" Before Squalo even finish his sentence… Rui just disappeared.

"VOIIII! THAT SH*TTY WOMAN! DON'T JUST GO OFF WITHOUT WARNING!"

* * *

_With Rui…_

"Well let's get this over with and let me go home." Rui said as she inserted cloud flames into her box… a large wolf came out with cloud flames.

"Well let party start!"

…

…

...

Lets say that the Dasan Family was wiped out in a few hours with no one alive…

* * *

_With Rei…_

"Hnn…" Rei was walking along the streets in the little girl disguise of course! _A Vongola agent should be making a dealing here._

"Hey little girl why are you here? Are you lost?"

"Um mister I was suppose to go to central streets but I cannot find the place."

"Oh you poor girl." The person said as he petted 'her' head… he had no idea how wrong this idea was.

Tentacles wrapped the man up and absorb him whole before he could even scream.

_Sir! What am I suppose to do? You are supposing pass the money to the dealer. __Hey don't you think Rui of the Varia is kind of hot? The base password should be 9841253. Hey do you know about the rumor of some kids from Vongola was sold off?_

"Wow… a lot of new information... but more importantly… Rui… its been so long… so you're the Varia's cloud huh?" Rei thought in his original 14-year-old form leaving behind an unconscious agent behind.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Hey! Rei lets go now!" Kai said as he literally dragged Rei with him.

"HEY! KAI IS THIS REALLY NECCESARY?" Rei screamed, as he is in a dress no doubt because of Kai.

"Oh come on it would be like a date! And you look too much like a girl. And beside this is your punishment for breaking your promise!"

True enough everyone just walked pass them without a second thought.

"Yeah but is the… the…"

"The what?" Kai smirked as he went over to Rei.

"Panties?" Kai whispered to Rei in a seducing voice that made Rei blush.

Rei would really love to kill him there and now but killing him would be too obvious as they was always in crowded places together.

"Well let's go!" Kai exclaimed as he ran to the movies dragging Rei along.

* * *

_At the movies…_

Kai looked at Rei and smirked as his hands suddenly move to his… you know what and squeezed it gently… only to get a straight punch on the face.

After he recovered… he could not stop but think about himself and Rei. He and Rei is like complete opposite, Rei has black hair and he has white hair, Rei has red eyes while he has blue. They are just like a pair of magnets.

Kai knew that he was going a little overboard with all of this but he could not help but enjoy seeing his best friend and hopefully in the future… love get flustered over the teasing he gives. He known Rei at school, and he could still remember how Rei saw him and immediately just ignored him like just another student.

Well Kai's first impression was… wow a bishounen. Little did he know, that that was exactly what Rei thought when he first met him.

Well lets just see how things goes for now…

* * *

_**Hahaha! So did you like it? Please review! Oh yeah here is the character profile for Rui.**_

_**Name: Rui Korane (Real name: Rui Tsuko)**_

_**Age: 22**_

_**Appearance: She is average height and looks real mature. She is slim**_

_**Fighting style: Fast Quick movements are her specialty.**_

_**Weapons: She uses elbow blade (Kind of like tonfas though is a blade.)**_

_**Box Animal: A wolf**_

_**Flames: Cloud and a bit of rain and storm**_

_**Oh yeah I also will be writing lemons so name me any pairing with my OC be it Yaoi or Hentai (Though I love to write yaoi but never really write a Hentai before… heck I don't even know girls actually can mas… you know what I mean until I did some research a few days ago.)**_


End file.
